The present invention relates to a rainbow creating device, in particular, a device for creating an artificial rainbow for decorative purposes on an optical desired position such as a place where a fountain or trees exist inside or outside of buildings or in other areas.
With respect to recent building designs, a restful place is created inside of a building by installing a fountain with trees planted around it. In particular, such an area is laid out in the lobby or in the garden of a hotel, or the like, with the intention of improving the atmosphere. However, all of these restful places tend to be similar to each other and there is an absence of novelty to attract a person's attention.